sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man TV
Episodes =Ideas= *13 episodes/season? maybe a bit more if we need it? *how to integrate heroes like Avengers, Tony Stark, Damage Control, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Fantastic Four, Cloak + Dagger, Deadpool, Jackpot, White Tiger, Kamala Khan, Carol Danvers? **maybe make it part of a larger universe lmao? **Carol Danvers and Peter Parker are coworkers at the Daily Bugle *we gotta do the "Black Cat is too old for Peter" thing lmao *we need an episode focusing on JJJ's backstory *episode - Chimera - Hydro-Man and Sand-Man fuse into the Mud Thing *Felicia Hardy's first appearance is breaking her dad out of prison Characters *Villains **Scorpion - Hired by Roxxon to kill Spider-Man, attacks Spider-Man with a hallucinogenic substance. Spider-Man's spider-senses go crazy, Capt. Stacy is sent to kill him and Gwen must intervene **Kingpin - **Rhino - mobster who gets spine broken, placed in Roxxon suit **Vulture - OsCorp buys out Toomes Electronics, he prepares to attack **Lizard - gets excited about Peter helping him with his research **Doctor Octopus - Osborne visits Octavius's lab. Otto won't give up Spider-Man's identity, and Osborne has the arms impale Octavius **Kraven - ***Kraven's Last Hunt episode ***Kraven's children then appear to avenge him ***Alyosha Kravinoff/Kraven II ***Grim Hunter ***Ana Kravinoff **Calypso - gets a Torment arc iinspired episode **Chameleon **Vermin **Electro **Sandman **Hydroman - works as a worker until a nuclear explosion, on like the Helicarrier, Triskellion, or Raft? **Molten Man **Mysterio **Steel Spider? **Jackal **Venom **Carnage **Morbius **Yuri Watanabe/Wraith **Black Cat **Hobgoblin - Norman thinks Harry is Spider-Man. Harry, not wanting to disappoint, steals some of his father's company's technology and becomes the 'Hobgoblin'. Or, maybe, Norman pushes Harry off of the cliff and thinks he's Spider-Man? Otto then rebuilds Harry, unbeknownst to the Connors and Peter **Rose **Boomerang **Alistair Smythe/Spider Slayer **Tinkerer **Arcade **Beetle **Big Wheel **Black Tarantula **Prowler **Mephisto **Taskmaster **Spider Queen **Mania **White Rabbit **Morlun the Mage *Daredevil shows up to warn Spider-Man about Kingpin *Peter leaves class early to fight Rhino, only to find Iron-Man handled it *Otto and Connors help Peter make a shockproof suit to fight Electro *Miles Morales *Spider-Man 2099 *JJJ admits to Spider-Man/Peter that he's only hard on Spider-Man because he wants Spider-Man to continuously improve and if no one criticises him, that'll never happen *Green Goblin attacks JJJ, wants information about Spider-Man. JJJ refuses to give it and is saved in the nick of time by Spider-Man or Captain Marvel??? *hi **Harry admits he has a crush on Gwen **End of Season 2 - Lizard fight, Capt Stacy dies **Peter comforts Gwen **Osborn begins researching the spiders **Gwen destroys the spiders **Osborn mutates into the Green Goblin (half-way through the season) **Green Goblin tries to go after Gwen Stacy, but she evades him **Goblin goes after MJ instead **Harry gives himself up to Goblin **Goblin realizes that Harry isn't Spider-Man, tries to drop MJ. Spidey manages to save her before she hits the ground. Green Goblin disappears, Harry is institutionalized for a while **end of season 3 - Otto fight, maybe Hobgoblin Harry fight too? **relationship drama between Gwen Stacy, MJ, Peter, Flash in their first year of college. ***Gwen wants Peter, Peter wants Gwen and MJ, Flash wants Gwen, MJ wants nothing to do with any of them **peak of season 4 - Sinister 6 fight, Gwen Stacy dies (Spidey fails to save her before she hits the ground). her body is discarded into the bay? Pete turns to Venom. **end of season 4 - Pete shakes off Venom **beginning of Season 5 - Peter and MJ get back together **end of show will be Miles Morales and Spider Gwen working together to fill the void left by Spider-Man Seasons *first few seasons have Spider-Man in high school *peter gets an internship, meets gwen stacy *season 1-2 gap is over the summer. peter gets beat up badly towards the end of s13? *Season Two has Norman realize that Spider-Man goes to Midtown *Kingpin thanks Peter for taking out the Big Man Season One *later half of season one might be Silver Sable? or maybe she's hired in season 2 by norman? *spider-man does wrestling *Uncle Ben dies either half-way through or a few episodes in *The Thousand *The Shocker *The Enforcers??? *the *Mary-Jane discovers Peter's basement 'crime lab'? *Peter tells Uncle Ben he's Spider-Man before he dies or something? *Mary-Jane should know by the end of the season. *Kraven shows up to hunt Spider-Man Season Two *Peter gets the internship? Harry's supposed to have it, but Harry says he doesn't have the time nor interest. Norman takes this as a clue that Harry is the Spider-Man. Norman, wanting to isolate Harry to prove he's the Spider-Man, offers Peter the internship *Gwen gets it to keep Osborne on Capt Stacy's good side *Otto is a leading scientist on biomechanical limbs. He offers Connors one of his arms, but Connors says he's opposed to the idea of the neurological implants malfunctioning *Gwen has to take dance classes with Mary-Jane *Sinister Six setup **Osborn hires Chamelon to set up the group **Mysterio has Kraven teach him illusion magic **Kraven ** Category:TV Category:Comics